A Very Chlerek Christmas
by AlreadyOnMars
Summary: Two-Shot. It's the first Christmas Chloe and Derek have had together since defeating the Edison group and Derek wants to make sure it's the best Christmas yet. Lots of holiday Chlerek fluff!
1. Derek's Presents

**A/N: Hello fellow Darkest Powers fans! I have been feeling very festive for the last few days, and this two-shot was just begging to be written. This is my first Darkest Powers fic, so please tell me if I did well! If I didn't… don't be too harsh on me please!**

**Disclaimer: Are you **_**trying**_** to make me cry? You want me to admit I don't own the Darkest Powers? Fine. I don't own anything in this fanfiction! (Runs off crying)**

**And now without further ado, **_**A Very Chlerek Christmas**_**!**

Derek's POV.

It was our first Christmas since we defeated the Edison Group. I hadn't had time to buy Chloe a present, and I always felt kind of guilty, but she would make me feel okay about it. I was going to make up for all those lost Christmases this year. I could tell Chloe loved the holidays, so I tried making it special for her this year. We put up decorations all over the safe house we were hiding out in, and I bought her a gift that I _hoped_ she would love.

It was Christmas Eve, so after I carefully wrapped the two presents I got my mate, I placed them under the tree and ran headfirst into…Chloe.

"S-s-s-sorry." She stuttered, making her blush and me smile.

"It's fine." I mumbled, pulling her closer to me. She flushed again, turning the most beautiful shade of pink.

She slipped away from my grasp and my inner wolf whined at the loss of contact, but she just placed a box underneath the tree and slid her arms around my waist. I smiled down at her and I could hear her heart speed up.

"So," I said, leaning to whisper in my ear. "What did you get me for Christmas?" I gave her my best puppy dog face and I felt her knees weaken under her, but she remained firm.

"I'm not telling you, that would ruin the surprise." Chloe stuck her little tongue out at me and my inner wolf growled, thinking about what we had done with that tongue. I shivered, shaking off the thought.

"I'll let you open one of the ones I got you…" I hinted, hoping she'd go for it.

Her face lit up like the lights on the tree, but she bit her lip, thinking. "Okay…but you only get a hint."

I agreed to her terms and handed her the larger of the two presents.

She shook it, a clear look of wonder on her face before she opened it, ripping off the wrapping paper and quickly opening the box. She had a look of confusion on her face at the gift.

"It's hair dye." She said simply.

"Yeah, but I made sure it was red, so when you wash out the brown, you can put those red highlights back in." After the black started to fade, Tori insisted on buying the dye and I didn't protest.

Chloe smiled widely. "Thank you so much Derek! I could never go back to having the just blonde hair and being mistaken for under twelve. That was so thoughtful!" She threw her arms around my neck, giving me a thankful hug and a kiss on the cheek. To be honest, she didn't look twelve even in her brown hair. She had…um…filled out more since I met her _Oh, don't act embarrassed, _my inner wolf reprimanded me. _You know you like them._ I told him to shut up and leaned down to Chloe's ear.

"You know, you don't look twelve anymore. Not one bit." She blushed when my gaze shifted involuntarily to her chest.

"Stop." She murmured, halfheartedly hitting my chest. She dragged her hand down my chest, stopping to trace my eight-pack. I held my breath as she dragged it even lower before she put her arms back around my neck and gave me a kiss. "And _that_," She started to say "Is your hint."

That left me wide-eyed and wondering about what my actual present would be.

~~~~~~~~~~_Change Scene_~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to Chloe whispering in my ear.

"Derek, could you wake up and come down to open presents with me? Or do you think we should wait?"

I had been awake since she walked in the room, her very scent waking me. "We can go open presents now." I whispered back to her, careful not to wake Simon.

"O-o-okay." Chloe stuttered making me wonder what was wrong. I looked down to find her staring at my chest. I smiled, causing her to blush.

"I'll put on a shirt and some sweatpants." I said. I still wore boxers to bed, even in cold weather.

"I'll g-g-g-go downstairs and wait." Chloe responded, turning to leave. I quickly pulled on pants and was still pulling on my shirt as walked into the hall, following Chloe downstairs.

"I only have the one other present." I told her, hoping that wouldn't disappoint her.

"Oh, that's fine; I know you wouldn't have much time to do any Christmas shopping. I only got you one _material_ gift." She said, winking at me. Thoughts immediately sprang into my head about what she had in mind, but I had to shake them away, or I couldn't see her reaction to the gift.

I pulled the green and red wrapped gift from the pile below the tree and smiled as she took it.

Chloe tore the wrapping paper off the box with just as much enthusiasm as she had last night, and her face broke into a huge grin when she saw the box.

She covered her mouth to muffle her scream. Chloe basically tackled me, peppering kisses over my face. "Derek, this is possibly the best gift ever!"

I had gotten her a high-res video camera in case she decided to direct one day. It also had a special surprise on the inside.

"Open it." I chuckled as she adjusted herself on my lap. She slowly pulled the camera out of the box and turned it over in the palm of her hands.

"The screen is sticking out a bit." She stated, a bit confused as to why.

I pretended to not know why. "Maybe you should pull out the screen. Something is probably blocking it from closing properly." I bit my lip to hold in my excitement.

She opened the small screen in what seemed like slow motion and her eyes widened as she saw what was there. On the screen I had taped a silver double-banded ring with an imitation emerald and an imitation sapphire. Hey, I'm not rich, I can't afford real ones.

"Derek, i-is this a-a-a-an eng-" She stuttered, staring at me.

"No, it is a promise ring, however. I will promise to stay faithful to you, even though it was implied with the whole _mate_ thing." I explained to Chloe and she began to smile. "Plus, it lets guys know that you are _my_ girlfriend. Will you wear it for me?" I practically growled _my girlfriend_.

"I-I-I-I-" She blushed at her stuttering and took a deep breath before continuing. "Of course I will Derek."

I beamed at her and slipped on the ring.

**A/N: So how was it? Was it very OOC? I found parts of it kind of awkward to write, but I did enjoy it. ** IMPORTANT** Besides Chloe's 'surprise' I don't know what else she would have got for Derek. Ideas anyone? I'll add the second part faster if you review! :D **


	2. Chloe's Present

**A/N: Oh my god! I can't believe you guys, I got tons of favourite authors, author alerts, favourite story and story alert! Thank you so much! :D Also, thank you to suzi1811 and Green Eyes In The Rain for the gift suggestions, you guys are awesome!**

Chloe's POV

I was very nervous about giving Derek one of his presents. I was almost certain that he would like part of what I bought him, but I think he'll laugh at the second part and refuse to wear it.

"Okay, your turn." I said, pulling my gift to him out from under the tree. He took it with a small smile, making my heart pound twice as fast.

He tore the wrapping paper slowly, making me hold my breath in nervousness. He finally opened the box and pulled out the first part of the present.

"It's a book on mythology." I told him, unable to hold in my excitement anymore. "I thought you might want to know more about the supernatural world." I looked into my lap, now embarrassed at the outburst. Derek caught my chin in his warm hand, forcing me to look up.

"It's perfect." He murmured before leaning in to kiss me. My heart started going a mile a minute, but I pushed him away. He started giving me that puppy dog look, but I wouldn't fall for it.

"No, no, no!" I said, looking away from his enchanting emerald eyes. "Just look at the other part of your present, then we c-c-can get to that." I started to stutter when I looked back at him and his eyes were penetrating, doing things to my insides.

"Fine." He growled, upset at my terms. Derek lifted out the medium-sized white t-shirt and let out a barky laugh. "Chloe, this will never fit me!" He exclaimed, surprised at my gift.

"It stretches." I looked down but kept my eyes on Derek and bit my lip, making a look I knew he couldn't resist.

He growled, coming from deep in his chest. He was staring intently at me and as quick as a flash, he took off the baggy shirt he had put on to come downstairs in. My eyes were immediately drawn to his chest.

"A-a-are you g-g-g-going to t-try it o-on?" I asked, heart rate picking up for the billionth time that morning.

He pulled on his shirt much more slowly then he took off the old one. I could see each muscle flex in Derek's chest and arms. I almost started drooling.

The shirt was perfect. It wasn't tight enough to cut off his circulation, but it _was_ tight enough to show off each defined muscle. It was time to start phase two of my Christmas plan.

I took a deep, calming breath and moved to the couch at the other side of the room.

Derek looked over at me, confused. "Chloe why did you move..."

I began batting my eyelashes and whispered "C-c-come here Derek." In my best soft-but-commanding voice, but my accursed stutter made it less sexy. Nevertheless, he was at my side in three seconds, looking at me like I was his lifeline. I bit my lip again and moved onto his lap, winding my arms around his neck until our bodies were flush against each other. I was _so_ nervous. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I attached my lips to his, kissing him passionately. He moved into a horizontal position and rammed his tongue into my open mouth.

We broke away for oxygen. "I'll slow down." He panted.

"I don't want you to slow down." I replied. A grin broke out on his face and he began kissing up and down my neck. I wound my hands into his black hair and pulled him even closer, if that was possible. Derek was on top of me, still kissing my neck and shoulders. He held part of his weight by himself, but there was still a delicious pressure on me. I turned his head back towards me and resumed kissing him.

"You know..." Derek said as we paused to breathe again "I want this for my birthday, half birthday, quarter birthday, Easter... basically any holiday you can think of."

I kissed him again and I tentatively pushed my tongue into his mouth. He urged it in, sucking on it.

"What the frak!" We looked up and saw Mr. Bae standing in the doorway, Tori, Simon and Aunt Lauren following close behind him.

Our eyes widened in shock at being caught, no doubt looking like deer in headlights.

I scrambled out from under Derek, but after he sat up, he still held me tight to his chest.

"What the heck were you two doing?" Mr. Bae asked, still kind of freaked out. Tori and Simon had the same expressions. My Aunt just looked disappointed.

"What did it look like we were doing?" Derek asked, rather pissed off at being interrupted.

Aunt Lauren sputtered at me. "What did it- how can you ask that? Wasn't it obvious?"

"Exactly. It was obviously a stupid question." Derek calmly told her.

"But-" Mr. Bae began to protest.

"As much as I'd love to see Chloe and Wolf Boy get in trouble, I'd really rather open presents." I never thought Tori would come to my rescue.

"Yeah, I agree." Simon said, looking away from us.

Tori opened her presents, which consisted of lots of gift cards and clothing.

Simon got some clothes and new coloured pencils.

Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren didn't get very much, just some books and clothes.

I got new subscriptions to my magazines, since I hadn't had a chance to read them for two years, clothes from Tori and a drawing of me from Simon.

Throughout the present-opening, I stayed close to Derek, who continued kissing my neck when he thought no one was looking.

Derek got some books. His last present was from Tori. He opened it and glowered at her. I leaned over a little more to be able to see and began to laugh. Derek turned his glower on me until Simon, impatient to figure out what it was, cried out: "Just show it already!"

Derek held up a small, red dog collar. Everyone in the room began to laugh, Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren's slightly stifled and Simon's cackling. Tori just smirked.

"I'll go get breakfast ready." Mr. Bae said through laughter

"I'll help." Aunt Lauren followed him. Simon left as well, with no explanation, and Tori just said:

"You kids have fun." And left the room

I blushed at her comment and looked over at Derek. He smiled a genuine smile and leaned in to kiss me. We returned to the intensity of our previous kissing and no one interrupted us.

Merry Christmas indeed.

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it wasn't too OOC, I find Chloe kind of hard to write. This chapter was fun! Please review, it'll make my day!**


End file.
